I Never Forgot
by LKHanamura
Summary: Toshiro is in charge of protecting Karin from the threat of being kidnapped by Aizen. But as the time goes and they grow closer, will they be willing to admit it and do what they have to do so they can be together? Or will they both be too stubborn to let the other one in?
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo groans as he wakes up and stretches his arms over his head. His alarm still going off in his head. "Damnit." Then he stands and walks to his closet to get his clothes. "I hate this damn job."

"Ichigo!"

"I'm up."

The door opened and Orihime popped her head into the door of the bedroom she now shared with Ichigo. "Hey you don't need to put your work clothes on. I doubt that you will be going to work today."

Blinking over at her he arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking Orihime?"

"Get out here Ichigo."

Hearing the voice of Toshiro Hitsugaiya made him frown. "Give me a sec hold your horses." Then he pulled out a pair of jeans and t-shirt then headed out of the bedroom only to stop and go wide eyed. It wasn't just Toshiro. Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Juushiro were there as well. "What's up guys?"

Toshiro, who had reached a growth spurt recently now stood eye to eye with Ichigo, stepped forward. "Where are your sisters Ichigo?"

"Yuzu and Karin? Last I heard they were living on campus for Tokyo University. Why?" His eyes narrowing.

Orihime came up next to Ichigo with a smile. "I got ahold of Karin. She and Yuzu were on their way home to visit for a while. They should be here later. I told them I had a surprise for them so they are going to stop by here before going home to see Isshin."

Rangiku smiled and gave Orihime a thumbs up. "Thank you so much!"

With a serious look that was so unlike her, Orihime quirked her head to the side. "Why does the soul society have a sudden interest Karin and Yuzu?"

Turning his back on her Byakuya crossed his arms. "That is not for you to know. Only the family of the girls may be privy to that information. I must ask you to leave while we talk to Ichigo."

Ichigo put an arm around her waist with a glare for Byakuya. "She is family to them. Or have you all forgot that Orihime and I were married last year?"

"I remember. However she is not blood related to them in any shape or form."

"She stays."

Juushiro sighs as he steps between them. "In any event Byakuya. She is married to the Kurosaki family and there for is part of the family now. Go on Toshiro."

Nodding Toshiro turned to Ichigo. "We have gotten word that Aizen is on the move again and this time he is targeting your sisters."

Ichigo and Orihime gasp as their eyes go wide. Orihime casts her eyes down remembering her time being held in Hueco Mundo. But it was the slight shake in the arm that tightened around her waist that drew her out of it. She turned and placed a hand to Ichigo's chest. "Ichigo?"

"What the hell does that bastard want with Karin and Yuzu?"

This time it was Juushiro that spoke. "We don't know. All we know is that a Soul Reaper that encounted all of you when you went to save Orihime from him managed to get out of Hueco Mundo and went straight to Captain Yamamoto with his information."

"So who all else is here? Something like this, I can't believe that just the five of you came here without anyone else."

Rangiku nodded as she looked out the window. "Oh we brought nearly the whole gang with us. Yumichika, Ikkaku, Izuru, Yachiru, Renji, Rukia, Shuhei. Oh and Kuukaku sent Ganjo and of course our friends from Urahara's. And that also includes Yoruichi and Soi Fon."

Orihime laughed as with each name Rangiku said Ichigo's head dropped farther and father down. "Everyone is back together then."

Looking at her from the side he half smiled. "You do know that most of them will want to stay here with us right?"

"Yep. Looks like I better dig out some extra blankets huh." Then Orihime found herself on the floor with Rangiku hugging her.

Rangiku tackles the girl with a big smile. "I knew you wouldn't make us stay at one of those ghastly hotels or that stinky old shop. And I have missed your cooking so much!"

Ichigo covers his face with a sigh. "You know she doesn't cook like that anymore. With the relatively calmness we've had for the last six years you guys haven't been around a whole lot except for a few of you at the wedding last year."

On her feet with her face in Ichigo's now Rangiku glared. "Don't you dare tell me that she doesn't make those wonderful meals anymore! I swear if you changed how she cooks I will beat the hell out of you. You don't know how excited I got thinking about her meals when Captain told me we were coming!"

Orihime stood and smiled as she put her hands behind her back. "I learned a lot of different ways to cook Rangiku. But I can still make something like I use to for you if it means that much to you."

Again the lieutenant assailed the young woman with a flattening hug. "At least someone here cares about me!"

Leading the rest of the guys outside they left the two girls there in the house as they went outside. About half way down the stairs it was Toshiro who spoke. "I swear Ichigo I don't know how you can put up with all that."

"She isn't like that normally anymore. Like I said we hardly see each other anymore. She has matured a lot since the last time you all saw her. And if I am wrong correct me but wasn't it your lieutenant that was causing the scene not my wife?"

"Tch." Then Toshiro stomped off on downstairs. "In any event, I have been put in charge of guarding your twin Karin. Shuuhei is in charge of Yuzu."

"How did you get stuck babysitting?"

Out of nowhere though it was Rangiku who was once again in Ichigo's face but this time with a smile. "That was my doing. I told Captain Yamamoto that he played a soccer game with her before, and that he was the first Soul Reaper that she ever saw other than you of course. And he put her in charge of Karin."

Rubbing the back of his neck he sighed. "How did Shuuhei get Yuzu?"

"Not the slightest idea."

X

Orihime watched from the top window with a mile as Ichigo and the others talked. It looked like old times downstairs. Except she knew that it wasn't. They were in their early twenties and this news about Aizen coming after Karin and Yuzu couldn't have come at a worse time than it has. 'I don't know how to tell him now. He is going to be stressing over the safety of his sister, rightfully so too. So how do I add more stress to that by telling him I am pregnant?'


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping out onto the sidewalk Ichigo threw his head up. "What's up everybody."

Rukia turned and smiled. "Hey Ichigo long time no see. Notice anything different about me?"

"Well you didn't grow any like Toshiro did."

With a massive eyebrow twitch Toshiro turned his back on Ichigo. "It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Whatever."

Renji was there next to Rukia and sighed. "Look at her again Ichigo. What does she have that I have too?"

Looking again he thought for a second then he saw the badge on her arm. "You are Lieutenant!?"

Nodding she crossed her arms. "That's right." Then she looked around blinking. "Where is Orihime?"

"She is still upstairs digging out blankets since we know that most of you all are going to be crashing around the house. Just don't cause trouble okay."

Punching him in the side as she walked past him Rukia smiled. "It was always you that caused trouble before. I am going to go talk to Orihime. Coming Rangiku?"

"Right behind you!"

Sighing Renji crossed his arms. "Well two of us aren't going to be staying here at any rate."

"What are you talking about?"

Pointing with both his hands Renji smiled. "Captain Hitsugaya and Shuhei. They have to stay with your sisters at all times. Orders from Yamamoto. Unless they are in the bathroom they don't get to get away from these two."

Blinking for a second Ichigo looked back and forth between Toshiro and Shuhei. Then he started laughing as he leaned against the building. "Right. Yeah I see that going over real smoothly with Karin. Yuzu won't put up a fight about it. But Karin, well she just got worse at doing things on her own as she grew up."

"It doesn't matter she has to deal with it. Even if I have to leave my gigai here or at Urahara's and go in soul reaper form so I can go through walls she won't have a choice." Toshiro was very matter of fact when he said it. But he did remember her stubbornness and how persistent she was about getting him to play that stupid little game that time. 'I can't imagine that she has changed that much.'

"Who doesn't have a choice?"

Turning to see whose voice they heard all the men, captains included gasped as their eyes went wide to see Karin and Yuzu getting out of the car that pulled up behind them. A far cry from the stick looking kids from a long time ago they had grown up into beautiful women. Karin still had her short hair, but dressed more like a girl now, and looked very much like a woman. As did Yuzu with her long hair reaching to her behind even in the ponytail.

Yuzu giggled as she stepped up next to her sister. "Oh Ichigo are these your friends? Orihime is home right?"

"Yeah they are. She's upstairs. Hey Yuzu…."

"I know Ichigo. I know exactly who they are though I don't know names. Right now I want to go and see Orihime."

"Hang on kiddo I am going with you too."

Everyone looked to the right to see Tatsuki walking up. While she was much more full figured now, she still had that short hair and wore mens clothes still. Ichigo sighed. "Hey Tatsuki."

"Oh shut up jerk." Then she laughed as she followed Yuzu up into the house.

"Wow Ichigo what did you do to her?"

"I have no idea. She is one that hasn't changed since high school."

With a serious look she turned back around and glared at her older brother. "So what is going on here anyway Ichigo? Last time all these freaks were here something huge was going on. So what is going on now?"

"Remember Aizen?"

"Yeah."

"He wants you and Yuzu. They were sent here to help keep you guys safe."

X

Orihime smiled as she pulled blankets out of the hall closet. "I love being married to Ichigo Rukia. It is strange in a way. But with everything be so quiet until now I hadn't really noticed just how everyone has changed."

Crossing her arms Tatsuki laughed. "Ha! I haven't changed at all!"

Turning to her absolute best friend in the world Orihime winked. "That isn't true. In high school you wanted to hang with the guys and beat them up whenever they mad you angry. Now you have a boyfriend."

Yuzu turned to Tatsuki with wide blinking eyes. "Wait? You really have a boyfriend?"

With a red face Tatsuki put her head down. "Yeah what of it? Come on it isn't that big of deal right?"

Laughing Yuzu rubbed the back of her neck as she slowly moved so that Orihime was now between her and Tatsuki. "Well I sort of thought that you were a lesbian all these years."

Falling over at first, Tatsuki then flew to her feet with a glare. "You thought I was what!?"

"I'm sorry! But you always came across as one of the guys rather than a girl. What else was I supposed to think!"

Then everyone stopped and turned toward the window that was cracked open when they heard Karin's voice screaming at Ichigo. Orihime dropped her head and sighed. "Yuzu, will you go get Karin and bring her up here. I need to talk to you all for a moment and I don't want Ichigo to hear me."

"That includes us too right Orihime?"

Looking back at the now open window she smiled to see Yoruichi and Soi Fon. "Hey! Yeah I have to tell all the girls. But I don't want them to know."

Stepping in the window Yoruichi looked down with a smile to see Yuzu pulling a very flustered Karin back into the building. "That one reminds me of someone."

Tatsuki laughed as she sat back against a wall. "She acts just like Ichigo use to in high school."

Turning to the door to see her sister-in-laws walk in Orihime smiled as she hugged herself. She had to let them know, but she had a condition as to if any of them told Ichigo.

Karin glared at the rest of the soul reapers in the house as she jerked free of her sister. "I will not put up with it! None of you are going to force me either! I have…"

"Karin please."

Turning to Orihime and seeing her nearly in tears she calmed down. "Orihime?"

"I need you to just deal with it until the end. For me."

"What is wrong?"

Sitting down with all the girls now around her in a circle she laid her arms across her stomach as tears fell down her face. "Had this thing with Aizen not come up like it has, I had something very special to share with everyone. But now I just don't know how to tell Ichigo about it."

"What are you talking about?"

With a smile along with tears she looked up at everyone. "Ichigo and I are going to be parents in about seven months."


	3. Chapter 3

Yuzu blinked for a moment then she giggled as she jumped over next to Orihime and hugged her. "I get to be an Aunt!"

Rangiku gasped as she threw her face down on the floor. "I am so sorry Orihime! Had I known I wouldn't have tackled you to the ground when we first got here!"

Smiling as she looked at all the happy faces she eased out of Yuzu's arms. Then she sighed. "Ichigo is going to be stressed out enough with what is going on with you and Yuzu Karin. Please, I know you don't like it, but they are all really here just to keep an eye out."

Karin crossed her arms as she turned her back on everyone. "You don't know do you Orihime?"

"Know what?"

Turning with a glare she pointed out the window with a shaky hand. "They want that damned Toshiro to stay with me day in and day out! I only get free from him when I have to piss!"

She couldn't help but laugh as Orihime crawled over and hugged Karin from the back. "I understand that it is going to be hard. But the last time Aizen had plans when he kidnapped me he moved rather fast. I bet things move along faster than you think."

Karin sighed as she dropped her head and her arm. "Fine. I will go along with it for a while. But you have to tell Ichigo. Tonight."

Hiding her head in Karin's back Orihime sighed. "I don't know how. I don't want to put any undo stress on him."

Turning so that she could smile at her Karin sighed. "It is going to put more stress on him worrying about what you are not telling him rather than knowing that he is going to be a father."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so."

Grabbing both girls around the arms Rangiku laughed as she smiled at them both. "Fine then. Captain stays with you all the time. And Orhime tells Ichigo. By the way Karin it was my doing you got stuck with Captain. I told Captain Yamamoto about the soccer game and…."

X

Talking over the plans that they had to keep Karin and Yuzu safe, but also allow everyone to go on with their daily lives Ichigo was satisfied with who was going to be with his sisters when he couldn't be. Toshiro was all about work, but he would protect someone with his life. Karin included. Shuhei was the same. But the conversation was broke up when they heard a window break and looked up to see Rangiku falling to land on Renji.

Rangiku flinched as she started to sit up. "Oh man I didn't think she would react that way."

With a annoyed glare Ichigo's crossed his arms. "Who did you piss off? Tatsuki or Karin?"

"I didn't think she would be mad about it."

"Who?"

"Karin. All I did was tell her that it was me that got Captain assigned to her."

With a laugh Ichigo turned and headed back toward his house. "I am shocked all you got was thrown from the window. Come on in guys. Get off the street."

Leading the way upstairs he couldn't help but smile. They had the entire upstairs of this place all to Orhime and himself. He thought it was way to big but Orihime was excited about because it was big enough they wouldn't have to move when they had kids. Opening the door he gasped then sulked toward the bedroom. "I am going back to bed."

With a smug smirk Yoruichi crossed her arms. "What? Does it still bother you to see me in human form verses my cat form Ichigo?"

All that could be heard from Ichigo as he walked in the bedroom and shut the door was a groan. When he got to the bed he flopped down and sighed. He was aggravated, but more at Aizen for targeting someone that he cared about again.

"Ichigo?"

Sitting up he smiled at the door as Orihime walked in and shut the door behind her. "What is it Orihime? I will be fine. Just annoyed."

Smiling and nervous Orihime moved over to sit on the bed next to hime. "At least we know that everyone here will protect them just like you would."

"I know." Then Ichigo arched an eyebrow at her as he sat up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back against his chest. "Hey what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know something is wrong what is it?"

Smiling Orihime reached up and took his hands and moved to her stomach. "It isn't that something is wrong I am just nervous. I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just say it. Orihime you know you can tell me anything."

Turning to look at him she smiled as she moved one of his hands to her stomach again and smiled. "Guess what I am."

Ichigo looked at her for a moment then gasped as his eyes went wide. She was pregnant! He was going to be a father! It couldn't have happened at a worse time but he wasn't going to let her know he thought that. He pulled her into his arms as he forced her head to look up at his and kissed her. "Why were you so nervous to tell me that? We have been trying?"

"Because of everything with Aizen now."

"Forget about him or them out there. I can't believe that we are going to be parents. And you tell my dad."

X

Karin stood by the bedroom door and laughed as she heard them arguing over who was going to tell her dad that he was going to be a grandfather. Then she let her eyebrow twitch when she felt him starring at her. "You know I only agreed to let you tag along after me for Orihime. But you don't have to stare at me like that."

"I have been ordered to watch you…"

With a groan Karin stormed away from the door and toward the front door. Casting a glance at her sister who sat with the other girls blinking at her. "We just have a few things that we need to sort out is all. I will see you at home Yuzu."

Following her out the door Toshiro glared then slammed the door shut. As they headed down the stairs he crossed his arms. "Talking about not changing."

Stopping and turning on him making him nearly fall backwards Karin glared. "What the hell was that?"

"You still are stubborn and abstinent. Do you really think that I want to play babysitter to you?"

"Do you really think I want someone being right there with every move I make unless I am in the batheroom?!"

Glaring as he crossed his arms Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her. "Those are my orders. Now you can either look normal and let me stay in my gigai if you want to argue. Or I can come out of it and make it look like you are arguing with yourself. Take your pick."

With a growl Karin turned and headed back to the street and walked off toward home. "I swear."

"Where are you going?"

"Home!"

A few fast strides and Toshiro grabbed her by the arm. "We have to stay with the others for your protection."

Jerking her arm away from him she smiled a smug smirk as she walked off. "Security is your detail. Not mine, I am not going to change my life cause you tell me too."

With a glare Toshiro followed her. Yamamoto told them not to change their daily lives, but he knew this wasn't safe and he didn't want to be alone with her. 'I will end up ripping her damned head off!'

With her arms crossed Karin smiled as she stayed in front of him. 'Lets see how dad reacts to this little development.'


	4. Chapter 4

"What?!" Karin slammed her hands down on the table in front of her father with a glare. "You are serious!?"

Isshin nodded. "I am actually. I think it is a fine idea. I was a Captain when Toshiro here first graduated and was assigned to a squad. Not long after that I met your mother here and decided to stay here to be with her and have you, your sister and brother. And he is a captain now himself so he can do the job I am sure."

"I swear!" Then she stormed off up the stairs to her room. "Don't you dare come in here either! Or are you going to let him hang out in my bedroom father?"

Isshin sighed. "I think it would be better for everyone involved if you had someone come and stay here to sit outside her bedroom door, and you stay outside."

"I was ordered to stay at her side unless she is in the bathroom."

"Fine. But you have to be brave enough to do that. I don't care, I know nothing indecent would happen with the two of you. I wonder if I will even get grandkids out of that one."

Toshiro sighed as he stood and headed up the steps. "She will have to learn to live with this just like I do. It is not exactly what I had in mind."

"What did you have in mind?"

"It would have been much simpler to have taken them both back to the Soul Society and kept them in the Sokiyoku."

Closing his eyes Isshin smiled. "I see. You are aware that with Aizen on the move again, it doesn't matter if they were in the Sokiyoku or not. He can sense them in there. Aizen is farm more powerful than you think."

"I get that. But these are orders from Yamamoto."

Standing Isshin crossed her arms. "I think I can solve this for everyone."

Stopping and looking over his shoulder Toshiro arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, with Ichigo being an official substitute soul reaper, he works for me."

"Ichigo works in your clinc?"

Seeing the bewildered look on the captain's face Isshin laughed. "No. Bellow the apartment where Orihime and Ichigo live serves as a shipping spot so to speak for me. Ichigo drives to the airport and other places around the city to pick up supplies that I use in the clinic and stores them there. Orihime manages the office. So I am his boss. I think that he can get some time off." Then he walked over to the calendar and nodded. "It would be perfect."

"What are you babbling about?"

"I have a vacation home that is up in the mountains. With this being early spring it is going to be beautiful this time of year. I think it is time for a family vacation. It is a three bedroom. So I can have my own room, Ichigo and Orihime can have theirs. The girls can all sleep in the third, and you guys can scatter throughout the house and outside."

"How is that going to solve anything?"

"We will all be under one house."

Toshiro blinked for a second then glared. "Do you know how many people came?"

Walking past Toshiro Isshin smiled. "You would have to go next week anyway. We have taken a family vacation up there for the last few years now anyway."

X

Ichigo sat with Orihime on the couch in the living room talking with everyone. Mostly about her having a baby when everyone shut up and turned to see Karin throwing the door open and stormed into the bathroom slamming it. Looking back at the door seeing a sulking Isshin walk through the door with an annoyed Toshiro. "What did you do to piss her off this time dad?"

"All I did was tell her that we were going on the family vacation early."

Orihime smiled. "That sounds wonderful!"

Ichigo half glared at her. "Not just family Orihime. Everyone in this house is going."

Smiling at him she nodded. "I know. And we should also invite Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu."

"Why?"

"The more to fight the more to protect them. And they all know all about it and can see everyone in their gigai or not."

Dropping his head Ichigo sighs. "Fine. I will call them."

Orihime grabbed his hand stopping him from standing as she smiled and looked at his father. "First we should tell him."

With his eye brows arched Isshin looked between them confused. "Tell me what?"

With a smile Orihime laid a hand over her now flat stomach and giggled. "You are going to be a grandpa in about seven months."

His eyes wide Isshin blinked for a second. "You mean that you are pregnant?"

"That's right dad." The pride that shone in Ichigo's eyes was unmistakable. But that was quickly followed by a kick to his dad's head and a glare on his face. "Don't you even think about it! And do not even dare suggest that you be her doctor. No way in hell is my dad seeing my wife like that!"

"But I am a doctor!" Isshin was now holding his face as he cried


	5. Chapter 5

"I said no damnit!"

"But who better to trust the health of your wife and unborn child to than your own father!"

Orihime sighed. They did nothing but argue over this for the entire three hour car ride. Finally with a bright smile she turned on both of them. "How about this. I am sure that the both of you can agree to this. I am already seeing a OBGYN anyway. I will continue to see her, SHE will deliver the baby. But Isshin can be the one to do all the other appointments. Like the sonogram and the heartbeats. Deal?"

Ichigo nodded. "I don't have a problem with that."

"But I wanna deliver my first grandchild!" Isshin was nearly in a fit now.

Orihime smiled as she reached out and touched his shoulder making him stop. "Just look at it this way. You can't deliver your first grandchild, but you will be his or her doctor."

Tears falling from his eyes Isshin looked up at her much like a child would its parent after being scolded for something. "But why can't I?"

"Because if the mother is stressed it stresses the baby right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think it would be stressful for me knowing that it is my husband's father that has to look at me that way?"

Instantly over his fit Isshin lead the way in the house. "Well you do have a point there. I do not want to cause any undo stress. But I will be there when he is born."

Ichigo glared. "He? You already know what sex the baby is going to be?"

"Just a hunch."

The last ones in Ichigo couldn't help but smile. "Would serve him right if we had a daughter first huh."

"I thought you would want a son?"

"I do. But more than that Orihime, I want a healthy you and a healthy baby. I don't care if we have ten girls in a row and I never have a son. So long as you don't leave me and they are healthy I am fine with that. Every single one of them would be able to beat anyone to a pulp anyway."

With a sigh and rolling her eyes Orihime walked on back to the room they would share and her bag. "I should have known that was coming."

Looking up at her brother as he waved his way through the people there Yuzu arched her eyebrow. "She should have known what was coming Ichigo?"

"Dad has a hunch that Orihime is going to have a boy. I told her that it would serve him right if this one and any others we may or may not have are girls. That so long as their healthy I don't care. That they would be able to beat the pulp out of anyone anyway."

Her eyebrow twitching Karin glared at the floor. "She better be glad that I love her."

"What are you talking about Karin?"

Looking over at her twin who sat on the sofa, the soul reaper assigned to her was standing right next to her but wasn't starring at her like Toshiro was her. "Because unlike you, I got a 'bodyguard' that thinks he has to stare at me all the damn time!"

"My orders were to…."

She glares up at him and crosses his arms. "You finish that statement and I will make sure that you go home a woman. I get that your orders were to stick with me. But did they tell you to stare at me constantly like you are some sort of freak that has never seen a woman before?"

His eyes narrowing Toshiro didn't get a chance to argue back with her when he turned it on his lieutenant, who was laughing hysterically. "Something funny Rangiku?"

"Yeah! You as usual take your orders far too seriously. How normal is she supposed to act when all you do is stare at her."

With a sigh Toshiro closed his eyes and turned his back to all of them. "I am sorry that I take my orders more seriously than the rest of you."

"You can take your orders seriously all you want Captain Hitsugaya. But if you take it to the point where she can't be 'normal' when she is out. That is going to stand out and draw attention."

Turning a glare on Shuuhei Toshiro narrowed his eyes. Then with a sigh he headed for the door. "I know that!"

After he slammed the door shut everyone heard him jump up and sit on the roof. Karin sighed as she relaxed. "I swear I don't know how this is ever going to work."

Coming back into the room Isshin smiled at his daughter. "It will work out just fine. We are going to stay here for a month. During that month, you and the young captain can get use to how things are going to go. When you go to school and work he can leave his gigai at home, and everywhere else he can wear it."

Yuzu giggled. "It is going to be like if you had a boyfriend Karin. And there will be a bright side to that you know."

"How so?"

"Remember that guy you said keeps bothering you wanting you to go out with him?"

"Rikumaru! I swear I would just kill him and be done with it if I could. Creep won't leave me alone and keeps saying we were meant to be together. Its annoying."

"If Captain Hitsugaya is with you whenever you leave home, it will look like he is your boyfriend. It might make him leave you alone."

"That would be the ONLY plus in it."

Moving to hug her sister Yuzu giggled again. "Come on Karin. We have the strongest of the Soul Society here with us to make sure nothing happens to us. Everything will be fine you will see."

"Sure."

X

Starring out across the ocean of white, brown eyes danced. His plan was moving along just the way he wanted it too. 'Soon I will have them both here. They each have the same amount of power that Ichigo has, just don't know how to use it. A child from them and me would be the death of the King. And the end of the Soul Society all together.'

"My Lord."

"Well Ulquiorra?"

"I have several things that you might be interested in knowing."

"The first?"

"Orihime and Ichigo are expecting a child."

"I see. The twins?"

"Are with 19 soul reapers and three humans."

"I see they are trying to make it hard for me to get to them. I will play their games."

"My Lord?"

His eyes dancing as he turned an evil smile on his most trusted arrancar. "We will toy with them. Fight them, make them think they are winning. With us barely escaping with our lives. And then crush them and bring my prizes back here. All three of them."

"Three of them?"

Turning back to gaze out at the endless white of the sand Aizen nodded. "Just think Ulqiorra. A child with Ichigo's seemingly limitless spiritual pressure. Orihime's power to make it as if things had never happened in the first place. Even bringing the dead back to life. With its brother or sister at its side with that same power mixed with mine. They would be unstoppable and loyal only to me. Just like you are."

"I see."

"We will give them a month to settle in. Let the girls start to think they are safe. Then we will start the game. We have at the very least seven months to drag this out and play a fun little game."

"Yes My Lord. If there is no more I shall take my leave."

"There is no more." Hearing the door close behind him Aizen smiled. Orihime was pregnant as well. "This is going to work out much better than I had hoped that it would."


	6. Chapter 6

That night Karin was in the kitchen with Yuzu and Orihime as they worked to make enough food for everyone there. Over the course of the day Tatsuki showed up first. Then Chad and last to show up was Uryu who didn't seem all that impressed to be there.

Shuuhei stood and leaned against the wall just outside of the kitchen door. While Toshiro had Karin glaring again as he stood in the door and watched her as she moved around the kitchen. "You know Captain Hitsugaya, doing it that way is not going to do anything but cause trouble."

"You carry out your orders the way you want Shuuhei and I will do the same."

With an annoyed sigh Karin continued to cut up the vegtables for the stew pot that Orihime was making for everyone that night. 'I swear I don't know why.'

Yuzu looked at her sister and then sighed. "You know it wouldn't be that bad if you would just talk to him."

"There is no talking to him! He won't listen to anything."

"Try talking to him not screaming at him Karin."

With a sigh Karin looked at her twin. "Come on Yuzu this is bad enough if you remember."

"I do remember." Yuzu took the vegtables from her twin and handed them to Orihime. "That is why you need to talk to him. You say it isn't true anymore right?"

"So not true!"

"Then what would talking to him hurt?"

"Everything." Then she looked up and glared. "Would you stop that! Geese! I swear you need to get over yourself." Then she stormed passed him and back to the room that was going to be where she slept with the rest of the girls, slamming the door. She leaned on the door and sank down to the floor with a sigh. "Why did I ever in the first place?"

"The sooner you accept this the smoother things will go. It isn't like I wanted to play babysitter you know."

"Just go away for a while."

"I won't."

Opening the door she glared up at him. Registering the shock in his eyes when he saw her frustrated tears. "Then why don't you go back to the Soul Society and tell them that it isn't working and have someone else assigned to watch me. I swear I don't know why."

"Don't know why what?"

"Like I am going to tell you."

"Look." Stepping forward he glared down at her. "This is how it is and this is how it is going to…" Then he blinked and went wide eyed when she reached out and slapped him across his face. He had never been struck by a female before and didn't know how to handle it.

Karin glared up at him. "You know you were a jerk back then too. I had no idea who you were when I first saw you. When I saw you in the soul reaper clothes I was excited. Someone I could see that knew Ichigo and that is who we were all worried about. Even then you were a jerk and wouldn't even tell me where my brother was or if he was even okay. You didn't even tell me that you didn't know! What the hell I ever saw in you I don't know. Stay the hell away from me!" Then she ducked back in and slammed the door shut again locking it.

Toshiro just looked at the closed door. Still trying to wrap his head around what she just said and make sense of it. When he started to raise his hand to beat on the door he instead found Yuzu standing before him. "Yes?"

"She is locked in that room. Dad knows, and I know. No one else in our world ever knew except the two of us. Dad is outside her window and who better to fight to protect her than her own father. Come on back in the living room and I will explain it to you."

"I would prefer to hear it from her."

"Unless you stop acting like a control freak you are never going to hear anything from her." Yuzu then grabbed his arm and jerked him back into the living room where everyone was staring at them. she looked up at him and sighed. "Do you remember the soccer game that you ended up playing with Karin?"

"What about it?"

"At first when she didn't think you were going to show up she was upset. Down right mad. But then you showed up and helped them win the game. From the first time that she saw you she thought that you were cute. But when you did show up and play, and then helped them with the hollow that showed up. She had seen you several times after that and took forever to admit it but she had a big crush on you. Then when she saw you outside talking to Ichigo she felt that all over again. I know she still has a crush on you and the way you are acting is bothering her. Not cause you are staring at her all the time but cause she knows she still likes you. Just back of some."

With a sigh he crossed his arms. "That is not something that I can do anything about."

"You need to at least be considerate of how she feels. Or are you incapable of that."

"Excuse me?"

Yuzu was now glaring with her arms crossed. "She is not like dealing with someone in your squad or someone from the soul society. She has her own feelings and her own pride. I wonder if Yamato told you to be a pain with her or protect her."

"My orders are to protect her at any cost."

"How well do you think you are going to be able to do that if you are doing nothing but fighting with her cause you aren't taking what she thinks and how she feels about you staring at her like that? Distraction can be deadly in your world. Dad told us that."

With a sigh Toshiro walked outside and shut the door. Going to the roof he sat down on the roof over the room where Karin was. He knew they were right but if she was as stubborn as Ichigo was he had to do what he was doing. 'It is better to have her fight with me and hate me then trying to sneak off.'

"You know I thought that this was going to be good for Karin. Coming to terms with if it was just a childhood crush or more. But Yuzu is right Toshiro. You can't act like this in the world of the living. You can't go around and demand that everyone call you Captain Hitsugaya. And you can't constantly be fighting with Karin."

With a sigh Toshiro dropped his head. "This is how I feel I have to carry out my orders."

Sitting down next to him Isshin smiled. "You know, she is stubborn but she has a good head on her shoulders. If she can avoid conflict she would rather run from it than fight in it. That is where she and Ichigo are different. The only way she would rush into something without thinking is if it had to do with myself, Yuzu, Ichigo or Orihime."

"That doesn't help."

"Just don't smother her. Smothering her is only going to hinder your mission. And Yuzu is right. You really need to just back off a little. Shadow her, stay near her. Surely you can sense things when they aren't right?"

With a glare Toshiro turned his aqua eyes up to glare at him. "How the hell do you think I became a captain!? OF course I can."

"Then you don't have to keep your eyes on her constantly. Just stay near to her like Shuuhei does Yuzu. I bet if you did that, you would find it easier to get along with her." Isshin then stood up and walked to the edge of the roof by the front door. "Just remember, she does have a crush still and if I see her cry one more time cause you aren't taking that into consideration, Aizen won't be your only threat."

"Huh?"

Turning with a glare and narrow eyes Isshin was uncharacteristically serious. "I act a fool and do stupid things because I enjoy the laughs that it gets from everyone. Hurt my daughter and no force in any world will keep me from ripping your damned head off." Then he jumped off the roof.

With a sigh Toshiro laid back on the roof and looked up at the darkening sky. "That only complicates things. Besides it isn't like I showed her any special interest. This family has a messed up way of thinking and acting."


	7. Chapter 7

Two days have passed and except for the occasional bathroom trip Karin hasn't came out of the bedroom at all. Orihime for one was starting to get worried about her. She has been up most of the morning fixing breakfast with the help of Rangiku and Tatsuki. All the while thinking about something she could do that would force them to at least talk about something. But nothing was coming to mind at all.

"What are you thinking so deep about Orihime?"

With a sigh she dropped her head. "Karin. She can be hard to handle sometimes but me, you, Yuzu, Ichigo and Isshin are the only ones who really know how to handle her. Even Chad and Uryu don't know how to sometimes and they are around a lot."

"What about her? You have been where she is before Orihime she just needs some time."

Her eyes taking on a distant look Orihime remembered her time in Hueco Mundo. Her time as Aizen's prisoner. And some of the things that he said he was going to do to her once he killed everyone she cared about. "Because this isn't like when I first realized I had a crush on Ichigo and bumped into him. It is Aizen that we are talking about. I don't know what he could want with them but it can't be good in any respect. She has to get over it now. She can't spend the rest of her life hiding in that room."

Her eyes wide Tatsuki just looked at Orihime. Since she herself was kidnapped by Aizen she wasn't the same Orihime that she was before that. She grew up and matured really fast. And now was a wife and expecting her first child. She was a far cry from the naïve little girl that she was just a few short years ago it seemed like. "Well what ideas do you got then?"

"That's the problem I can't think of anything." Then she turned to open the fridge and gasped as a light bulb went off. "That's it!"

"What?"

With a smile Orihime side stepped the fridge and smiled. "I can send them to the grocery store with a list of stuff to get that will feed EVERYONE here. They would be gone for at least a couple of hours to get everything." Going to the counter she started writing an enormous list. She was going to fix things she always wanted to but never did cause they never had a reason for it. "I just need the two of you to make sure that no one else goes."

Rangiku sighed as she crossed her arms. "I like the idea, but if someone should attack…."

"I know. I figured dad, Ichigo, Renji, Chad and Uryu could follow them. There would be more there to protect her than just him, but if they pushed their spiritual pressure down to nothing Karin wouldn't know they were there."

"And the only reason why Captain would is because he is a captain."

Already heading out of the kitchen she winked. "Maybe not. Ichigo doesn't train like he used to but he is no slouch either." Then Orihime glided down the living room and past where Toshiro leaned against the wall then through the door. When she opened her eyes she sighed as her heart went out to her. "I know it is hard Karin but you need to deal with it."

"Or I can live in this room until someone kills him."

"You know that isn't as easily done as you think it is Karin. Remember?"

With a sigh Karin dropped her head. "Yeah I remember. I don't want to deal with it. I want someone else."

"He is strong and only wants to do his job. If you talked to him and explained everything to him, he might be more inclined to understand. He probably thinks you are a hothead like Ichigo and wants to rush in to fight everything."

Snorting with a small smile for the first time in days Karin looked up at Orihime. "I only fight when I can't get away from it. If I can I would walk away from conflict."

"Try explaining that to him. You are going to have plenty of time for that today."

"Huh?"

Holding out three pieces of paper with an incredible amount of stuff wrote on it Orihime smiled. "I am sending you to the store. Yuzu and Shuuhei are already gone, she wanted to do a few things. Ganju, Yoruichi and Soi Fon with them. I am sure that someone will follow after you guys at some point. But I really need these things from the store with so many people to feed."

Her eyebrow twitching Karin sighed. "Fine. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"He doesn't demand that I call him 'Captain Hitsugaya' and deals with just being called Toshiro."

Poking her head out the door she saw the glare on his face. "Well?"

"I hate being called by my first name."

"Well you may be a Captain but here no one but a few knows what you are even. Deal?"

"Fine."

Clapping her hands Orihime smiled. "Great. I am going to go help Tatsuki and Rangiku fix dinner and make room for the stuff you are going to bring home." She reached in her pocket and handed Karin some money. "This should cover everything. And that will be enough to last the rest of our stay here."

Karin was reading over the list and gasped. "It should last a full month!" Then she stood and headed out the door. "Guess we got no choice though."

Following them she smiled as they walked out, neither one looking at or saying anything to the other one. They would have to talk at some point. Even if it was just her asking for help to carry the stuff they were getting. And she hoped that once the conversations started they would really start talking.

"Good idea Orihime."

Looking up as Ichigo kissed her as the rest of them left to follow along behind them. "They have to be at least somewhat civil in public." Then she turned to go back inside to finish cooking. 'With any luck, they will come out of this at least as friends. If not more than friends.'

X

As they reached the town that was at least an hours walk from the cabin Karin let out a sigh as she dropped her head. "I swear Orihime is going to kill my back."

"Nani?"

"Look." Then she shoved the list up into his face. "You gotta help me carry some of this or I will never make it home."

Blinking Toshiro looked at the list then glared down at her. "I don't….."

Stopping with a glare Karin crossed her arms. "Don't tell me that you don't carry stuff or anything like that. When are you going to get it that you aren't in the Soul Society anymore? When living in this world you need to adapt. You and everyone else, first names not titles. You help out when your asked or when it is needed. I swear. You have absolutely no common sense at all."

"What does that mean?"

"Simple Toshiro. You know how to do your job and you are book smart and all but you have no clue how to act normal."

"I can."

"Karin!"

With a glare Karin turned her eyes on someone else as she side stepped to let Rikumaru Hoshiaki fall flat on his face instead of hugging her. "Would you knock it off! I swear you are annoying!"

His green eyes blinking as he looked at the kid on the ground. "Who is that?"

"Rikumaru Hoshiaki."

On his feet now Rikumaru was able to catch Karin off guard and wrapped his arms around her from the side as he nuzzled her cheek. "I am the one that is going to one day be her husband!"

"Like hell get off me!"

"Can't you see we were meant to be together!"

"Never!"

"I won't give up on you Karin!"

"I wish you would!"

Finally having enough and not knowing why he was mad and annoyed he reached over and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side as he lifted the kid by his collar. "Stop it."

With crying eyes Rikumaru started reaching for Karin. "But she is going to be my girlfriend one day!" But just as suddenly as his attempts at Karin started they stopped and he saw the heat of a blush in her face and the glare in the guys green eyes. "Hey Karin why aren't you trying to get out of his arms? Are you his girlfriend!"

"Yes she is do you have a problem with it? I expect you to leave her alone from now on as well."

Before Karin could answer she jerked her head up to Toshiro and felt even more color flood her face. She couldn't believe that he just said that! Her eyes went back to Rikumaru when she heard him start wailing. 'Guess I need to play along with that.' "I told you I wasn't going to go out with you that you weren't my type."

Setting him down Toshiro let go of her waist and glared at the kid. "Just leave her alone."

"But I am in love with her!"

Karin sighed as she crossed her arms. "Look it is a one sided love. Why don't you turn your attentions to Mika Uzuyoshi."

"Mika?"

"That's right. She is as in love with you as you think you are with me. Just give her a try. I would be friends with you but nothing more."

As she talked to the kid and went along with what he said, though it shocked him himself that he even said something like that, he watched her. And for the first time he was able to notice the woman she had grown into be. She had curves now and her hair hung in a thick ponytail to her behind. Her eyes were large and softer now.

She had truly grown into a beautiful woman from the stick figure kid she used to be. Then he let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. He couldn't let himself get involved with a human. It would never be able to work for him. He liked what he did and wasn't ready to give it up yet for anyone like Isshin had done her mother. 'I guess putting distance between us unless it is called for wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.'

The rest of the day the two went from store to store. Toshiro found that when he didn't act like her boss she was a lot easier to talk to. He now found himself half way home with her. He sighed as he looked down at her with an apologetic look. "Karin I am sorry."

Blinking Karin looked up at him with an odd look. "Sorry for what?"

"The way I have been acting since you were told. I thought that was what I had to do because I didn't know if you were like your brother or not. I thought that if I kept my eyes on you at all times that I would be able to do my job easier. After spending the afternoon with you, I can see I was wrong. And I will admit when I am."

With a smile and a slight blush Karin nodded. "Thank you Toshiro. This is going to be new for both of us after all. I am not used to having anyone with me constantly, not even Yuzu. And you have to act normal and not like you are a boss for anyone. Least we can do is make it easier on each other."

"Exactly."

Ducking her head she sighed. "Now it is my turn. Why did you tell Rikumaru that I was your girlfriend anyway?"

"It seemed the quickest way to shut him up. He was more annoying than Rangiku when she runs out of sake."

Though she smiled and laughed at the comment Karin did feel a little down for it. She had hoped that maybe it was because he did like her, even a little. That the reason why he did what he was doing was to keep from thinking about her like that. But it was clear that no matter how hard she fell for him, he was never going to feel the same thing back to her. 'I just need to get over it.'

With a small sigh Toshiro said nothing to the girl walking next to him. He could tell by her sigh and the way her mood changed that she was upset about something. But she wasn't crying and she wasn't screaming at him for it so he figured that it just wasn't about him. But it was nice getting along with her for once. 'I just can't let myself get to relaxed around her.'


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks have passed. Everyone had finally settled into life with the Kurosaki family. While most of them, like Chad, Tatsuki, and Uryu were already used to the way things were. Especially with Isshin. It took some time for the people from the soul society, save Rukia to get used to him and the way he was with everyone and his kids.

Especially the way he fought with Ichigo. Orihime now found herself sighing as yet another argument over her unborn child started between her husband and her father-in-law. "Not again."

Glaring through the door to see them in each other's faces Tatsuki sighed. "I hope you don't let Ichigo act like this with your kid Orihime."

Laughing Orihime gave a nod as she looked over her shoulder. "Yeah I know. But I doubt that we have to worry about it. Ichigo hates it when Isshin does this to him. So I doubt very much that he will do it to our child."

"I hope not."

X

Crossing his arms with a glare Isshin stood his ground with his son. "And just why not!?"

"Look you get to the baby's doctor. That is all you are going to get!"

"But it has been so long I would like to see the miracle of…"

"Hell no!"

"I will!"

"I'll kill you first!"

Crossing his arms he turned his head and smiled. "The baby will be born just like you and your sisters were. In the Kurosaki Clinic. So it is not like you can order me out of…."

"You are wrong there dad." Now it was Ichigo's turn to smile a smug smirk at his father as he crossed his own arms. "My baby is not going to be born in the same place I was."

Blinking now, and looking more like a child Isshin cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

Sitting back down and putting a single foot up on the coffee table Ichigo smiled up at his father. "Orihime and I have already talked about it. The doctor she is going to that is going to deliver the baby, not only delivers in hospitals. But also homes. Orihime wants to have the baby at home the same way her mom had her. Now do you really wanna tell her no? And I CAN kick you out of my bedroom I share with my wife."

Tears streaming down his face Isshin started to throw his hands around. "It just isn't fair! I want to see it again!"

Coming in the house from another trip to the art store Yuzu and Shuuhei blinked as they watched her father have a childish fit in the floor. She turned her eyes to Ichigo. "What happened?"

"I told him the baby is being born at home cause that is what Orihime wants and he did this."

A sigh as she glided past her father Yuzu closed her eyes. "Honestly. You make us feel like the three of us adopted an unruly child. Can't you grow up?"

Blinking as he stopped and turned to look at his daughter as she walked out the back door, Shuuhei and Renji going with her. Ignoring the strange looks, Isshin then went to his room and shut the door. He knew that he got some strange looks from most of them. Only two of them knew exactly who Masaki was. Only two of them knew exactly what his kids were.

Dropping his head he sighed. "And I am sorry my dear Masaki. I have to let them all know the truth. The more I think about it. The more I know that is what Aizen wants our daughters for. It is time that everyone know the truth. Even Uryu."

X

After everyone was done eating Isshin looked around. Everyone was there. It was time for him to reveal truths that he had once hoped that he would never have to reveal. Not only to those that used to serve under him, but his children most of all. Before anyone could get up from where they sat he stood up and cleared his throat. "I have acted like a child most of the time here. That is just because that is who I am. You can ask Toshiro and Rangiku if you don't believe me. They have known me nearly as long as Juushiro and Shunsui."

His eyes going wide Juushiro was on his feet. "Are you really going to tell everyone?"

"You guessed huh."

His eyes filled with concern Juushiro starred at him. "Do you really think that now is the right time to do this?"

"Is there a better time. I know you and Shunsui have been thinking about it. You are the only two here that know the truth about this. Tell me that you can tell me with absolute certainty that I am wrong?"

Pulling his hat down over his eyes Shunsui sighed. "You know we can't."

His eyes glaring as he stood up to meet his father's now rather stern eyes Ichigo crossed his arms. "What is going on dad? What else have you been keeping from us?"

His eyes darting to a worried Yuzu, then to a pissed off Karin. To a rather shocked Toshiro and Rangiku and then landed back at Ichigo. "You all know that I was a Captain of the Soul Society right?"

"Yeah."

His eyes stern he never wavered under his son's glare. "Well to be frank about it. I am the former Captain of Squad Ten. Rangiku Matsumoto was my Lieutenant and Toshiro Hitsugaya, current Captain of Squad Ten was my third seat."

"Okay. When I met your mother, I had actually went there to find and destroy the hollow that had killed many members of Squad Ten as well as countless humans. I had been wounded because I was careless and let my guard down. It was your mother that saved me and killed the hollow."

All eyes go wide and Ichigo falls back to sit on the couch next to Orihime. "Mom? Really?!"

Closing his eyes Isshin sighed. "It is time you know the full truth about who you are and why I am sure Aizen is after your sisters."

His glare back Ichigo reached over and took a shaking Orihime's hand and sighed inside when she stopped. "Well?"

"Your mother wasn't a normal human. She wasn't like Ururu or Jinta. She had a different power than the power to see hollows only."

"Spit it out."

"Your mother was a quincy."


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo's eyes go wide as he stumbles back to sit on the couch. "Wait mom was a….."

Looking down with a sigh Isshin crossed his arms. "That's right. To be quick and to the point, I was fighting a hollow and let my guard down. Then out of nowhere a quincy arrow flew past me and killed the hollow. Your mother sensed our fight, and instead of going by quincy customs, she rushed to help with the fight. But it came at a price for her that nearly cost her life. Now I know, he wasn't just an extra strong hollow. He was an imperfect arrancar. Your mother was still learning to control the amount of reishi that she absorbed and what kinds. Part of his cero attack was absorbed by her, and that was going to turn her into a hollow."

Her eyes wide and blinking, Yuzu sat in a chair and looked up at her father. "Wait so you are a soul reaper, and Mom was a Quincy so that would make the three of us….."

Shaking his head Isshin turned to face his daughter. "Ichigo is half soul reaper and half quincy. You and your sister are more quincy than soul reaper. You have some soul reaper powers because I am your father. But you inherited mostly your mother's powers. You can do the same basic things that Uryu can do in a word."

Her shocked and interested face going to that of a glare for her father Karin crossed her arms. "You going to try and make us train to use them?"

"Not going to try to. You are going to learn how to use them. And I do not want to hear a damn word of argument out of you either Karin Kurosaki."

All eyes were blinking as they looked up at him. Isshin sighed as he dropped his head. "This is serious Karin and I don't want whining and complaining either. I don't care if you don't like what he tells you to do or how he tells you to do it. Just shut up and do it."

Cocking his head to the side Ichigo looked up at his dad. "He?" Then he turned to Uryu and blinked. "You?"

Glaring back at Ichigo, Uryu fixed his glasses and sighed. "No you fool. This is the first I have heard anything like this."

"Yes Uryu it is going to be you that teaches the girls how to aim, and fire. Nothing fancy. Anything else that have to learn it on their own."

Everyone, except for Isshin jumped at the sound of the new voice. Uryu turned to see his father standing there in the doorway. "Ryuuken. Why are you here?" His eyes narrowing as his father walked into the house.

A glare for his son as he stopped next to Isshin Ryuuken closed his eyes. "I have told you that it is disrespectful to refer to me as anything other than father. But you have no respect for me."

"Considering our history. That's right. The only two thinks I can be thankful for are that you gave me life and that you gave me my quincy powers back. Other than that not a lot of love shared."

"I can agree with at. But you are going to teach them." His eyes then went to first Karin, who looked more like her father with her dark hair and dark eyes. Then landed on Yuzu who was the spitting image of Masaki. His eyes then focused with a glare. "Our family owes it to her children to make right what the Isshida have done. That is the only reason why you are going to teach the children of a soul reaper how to do anything."

On his feet and glaring at Ryuuken Ichigo balled his fists. "Excuse me?"

Turning his cold glare to Ichigo Ryuuken sighed. "Your mother was brought into the Isshida home to train her and protect her as one of the last pure quincys left in the world. However being raised to always help everyone, and not by the true customs of the quincy your mother rushed off. When she returned after saving your father was when the hole of the hollow was forming on her chest. I took her to find someone to save her and…"

Stepping between them, with a more serious face than usual, Kisuke kept eye contact with Ichigo. "I found him right after he met your father. The two were already off to a bad start seeing as Ryuuken blamed your father for what happened to your mother. Had what happened to your mother not happened, then when she turned eighteen, she would have been put through the arranged marriage that Ryuuken's mother had in mind. To marry Ryuuken."

Both Ichigo and Uryu gasped as they looked at each other then to their won fathers. "Dad?"

Nodding his head Isshin sighed. "It is true. Had Ryuuken been able to save her from turning into a hollow, then it would have turned out differently. But being human, his soul was not strong enough to control the inner hollow your mother already had by this point that was trying to come out. So I went through the hollowfication process that Kisuke developed to stop it."

Ichigo sighed as he sat back down welcoming Orihime's hand in his own. "So what happened? What did you have to do to save her?"

Sitting down in his chair Isshin's eyes took on a look of longing. "To save your mother I gave up using any of my soul reaper powers and the title of Captain. I entered a gigai not that unlike what Rukia was in. But this one had a human soul that completely engulfed me on the inside. A reishi string was tied between my shinigami soul and your mother's soul. Shielding it from her inner hollow and stabilizing her so that she regressed and was once again a human. But it only worked as long as I stayed in my gigai. The second I would have left, she would have instantly started to change again. When she woke up we started talking, she was told what happened and we were inseparable since."

With a sigh Ryuuken fixed his glasses. "Yes and the only reason why Uryu is going to be training your sisters is to atone for what my mother had done to Masaki. Seeing as I know with her attitude she would not have been in a happy marriage with me, I didn't fuss about it." He then reached in his pocket and pulled out two quincy crosses and handed them to Uryu then turned to leave. "Nothing major. Just how to shoot and a barrier. I refuse to have my son teach them everything."

Uryu glared as his father left and shut the door. He then looked down at the crosses in his hands. This should have been something that everyone needed to know from the start when the first thing happened with Rukia. And though he couldn't stand Ichigo, even he had to admit that Ichigo and his sisters needed to know ay before that. He then handed Yuzu a cross and tossed Karin hers. "We will start tomorrow then."

Karin who had been silent through the whole ordeal looked down at the cross. The only real memories that she had of her mother were few and far between. Due to her only being five years old when she died saving Ichigo. she fought back the tears as she stood and shoved the cross into her father's hands and headed out the back door at a fast pace. 'Damnit! Why did mom have to be brought up?!'

Isshin sighed as he watched his daughter flee from the house into the woods with Toshiro right behind her, and her brother following close by with Renji. "I was afraid this would happen."

Her eyes soft as they filled with tears Yuzu watched until she couldn't see them anymore and then sighed as she dropped her head. "I know. Ichigo and I have learned how to deal with talking about mom better than she has."

Nodding as he went to stand next to his daughter Isshin sighed with a half-smile. "Ichigo it seems is the only one who can get through to her in times like this. Lets just let them be."

Orihime sighed as she smiled and stood up. "Well then. I was just about to get everyone some desert. Who wants some?" Her smile getting bigger as nearly everyone answered with smiles as they said yes. Then she looked to the side to see Rangiku looking rather sad. "Rangiku?"

"Your food is amazing it is just that…" Then with watery eyes she looked up at her. "You haven't made a single thing like you did when Captain and I stayed in your apartment with you!"

Laughing as she went into the Kitchen with Yuzu and Tatsuki, they carried out some large trays that had pieces of cake for everyone on it. Orihime herself then went back to the kitchen and brought out a bowl of stuff and handed it to Rangiku. "I made you something special that I would have made back then."

Her eyes wide with tears as she took it and looked at it with a smile. "What is it?"

"Well I only actually had it a few times myself, but it is vanilla ice cream with wasabi and curry." Then she laughed as everyone else let out gagging sounds as Rangiku instantly started eating it. Though her face contorted, she ate it and talked about how good it was.

After a moment she left the group and how they argued with Rangiku about the food and went to look out the back door again toward where Ichigo, Renji and Toshiro followed Karin. "Karin."

Still standing there Isshin smiled. "She will be fine in time. You know how she does. She might mope around for a few days like this but then she will be right back to herself. I can't wait to see the hard time that she gives Uryu as he tries to train her."

Smiling at him as he walked away to join the group Orihime stayed there a moment longer. She knew what Karin was going through in a way. Karin at least had some memories of her mother, where Orihime had none. She knew what the one thing that could truly help Karin heal from what she was going through right now wasn't Ichigo. It was going to be Toshiro. 'I just hope he doesn't fight it till this is over and hurt her even more.'


End file.
